


Tuckered Out

by kyrene



Series: His Name is Ajax [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Werewolves, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene/pseuds/kyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin teenage daddy Stiles TW fanart. At a certain point in their development toddlers begin to realize they're separate beings from their parents....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuckered Out

  


In this AU Claudia is alive and dementia-free, of course! Here she is with Stiles and Ajax, who has worn himself out crying because he doesn’t want his hair trimmed. Claudia tells Stiles, “He’s just trying to assert his independence as a human being.” And Stiles says, “No one warned me it would be like parenting my own mini-teenager. _I’m_ still a teenager!” And Claudia says, “Oh, sweetie,” and runs her fingers through Stiles’ hair where his head is resting on her lap while Ajax sleeps on her son’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> (My Claudia based off of Mary Louise Parker because I could so see her being Stiles’ mother - especially as she is on “RED”!)


End file.
